Aftershock
by The Cusp of Insanity
Summary: Post "Yesterday". Drunken nights lead to drunken choices and when you wake up, it's with the person you least expect. Meredith never slept with George; no, she went for the more interesting choice of McSteamy.


_Hello all. I would just like to mention this is my first shot at Grey's Anatomy fanfiction, so I hope you all enjoy. It was great fun dredging this up from an old box of writing I had and completely editing it. Needless to say, a year ago, I shudder at what my writing was like. :) So, please let me know what you think._

_This follows the episode "Yesterday" from season two, with my own spin on it. Instead of sleeping with George, Meredith ends up in bed with Mark. These are the repercussions of her actions._

_Disclaimer: As always, I have no claim to Grey's Anatomy whatsoever._

* * *

><p>Meredith groaned and rolled onto her side, blearily feeling along her nightstand for the alarm clock that was currently causing a great deal of annoyance. Blinking open her eyes, she finally found the offending object and gleefully smacked it silent. Then she flopped back onto the pillows, moaning and trying desperately to hide her face from the light.<p>

A rustling sound came from her right and a warm arm wrapped around her waist. Turning her head, Meredith peered into McSteamy's amused eyes.

"Morning." He grinned at her. A quick glance at the clock affirmed that she was going to be late if she didn't hurry. "I'm going to be late." She mumbled as she sprang from the bed and gathered some clean-ish clothes from the floor before darting toward the bathroom. Mark chuckled softly as he got a pleasant view of her naked ass. She paused in the doorway and turned to glare at him. He held up his hands in surrender, but couldn't keep the gleam from his eyes.

As soon as the door was shut and locked behind her, Meredith sank to the floor with a tiny moan. She buried her head in her hands. _What did I do?_ She thought despairingly. _Why did Mark have to look so… McSteamy-like? Why did I have to go see my father? Why did I have to get completely drunk? Erggg!_ She grumbled loudly. After a few long moments of arguing pointlessly over the past, she got to her feet and turned on the shower.

Jumping in before it was hot, all the sleep and left over bleariness was instantly evaporated as she gasped at the freezing temperature. Snatching the soap from its little ledge, she took the shortest shower possible and leapt into her clothes before she was fully dry. Exiting the bathroom, she froze when she saw Mark splayed out on her bed, the covers barely reaching his waist. It instantly brought back plenty of… enjoyable memories. Damn, McSteamy had some moves alright.

"Sure you don't want to stay?" He asked, his voice deep and husky as he put on as much charm as he could muster. Meredith wavered for a moment. A loud knock on her door stopped her from doing something she would regret. Bailey would kill her if she found out that one of her interns had been late because of Mark Sloan and his ways. And Meredith didn't doubt that Miranda Bailey could find out. "Meredith, hurry up! We're going to be late." George called.

"I'm coming!" Meredith turned to Mark, who was still lounging on her bed. She chucked a pillow at him and hissed, "Get out of here! I don't want to explain to my room-mates what the hell you're doing here." She turned, ready to make her escape, when she was interrupted.

"Awww, common. We're the dirty mistresses. They'll understand."

"I'm serious." She hissed.

"I actually need a ride to the hospital." He kept his voice low, his eyes sparling with mirth. She growled softly, feeling her resolve waver.

"Why don't you take your own car?" She retorted.

"If I remember correctly, I think it's still at Joe's." He smirked as he rose from the bed, pulling on his clothes that lay half-hazardly around the room.

"Crap." She cursed softly under her breath. Then she simply jerked her head toward the door. "As long as you stay silent, I won't toss you from my car. Now, hurry up." She snapped, before practically running from the room. She bumped head long into George, but didn't bother apologizing as she made her escape outside. When she caught the faint sound of his gasp, she groaned, knowing he had seen Mark. But she kept going and struggled to keep her expression blank when she passed Izzy in the hall.

* * *

><p>Derek Sheppard and Addison Montgomery-Sheppard walked onto the elevator in silence. Last night had been awful, neither willing to talk about anything. Mark's sudden appearance in Seattle had caused that. They hadn't even shared the bed for the night. Derek had slept on the couch, unwilling to sleep in the same bed as his wife. Unfortunately there was no one else on the elevator to fill the awkward silence. Derek moved to the back and leaned against the wall and left Addison to stand by herself in the center.<p>

The doors dinged open on the second floor and Derek was stunned to see Meredith and Mark standing side by side and talking like old friends. They both froze when they saw who was on the elevator. They exchanged a look before both stepping on. Derek couldn't stop staring at Meredith. What was she doing with him?

You could almost choke on the silence; it was so filled with tension. After a few seconds, Mark turned and faced Meredith and spoke up.

"Definitely one of the most awkward elevator rides in my life. You?"

Meredith's answering smile was grim. "Yes".

"Glad to see that you don't look so sad anymore."

Derek couldn't stand it anymore, so he finally spoke up, interrupting whatever Meredith had been about to say. "Mark, what are you still doing in Seattle?" He noticed that Meredith stiffened as soon as he spoke and he felt something in the pit of his stomach that he couldn't name. It felt like hurt. His ex-best friend turned to look at him.

"Just saying some goodbyes. Then I'll be out of your ridiculously perfect hair." Mark snickered at his own comment and Derek could see the faint beginning of a smile twitch the corner of Meredith's lips.

The elevator dinged and the doors opened silently. Meredith stepped off and turned back to look at Mark.

"Goodbye Mark." She murmured.

"Goodbye Meredith. And good luck." Mark answered and Meredith smiled and nodded to him. That was the last Derek saw of her before the doors slid closed. And he was left to run the interaction he had just witnessed over and over in his mind. He didn't like what conclusions he ended up with.


End file.
